Exoskeleton vs. Grandma
“' '” is the 6th episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats. It first aired on April 6, 2012 on Disney Channel and April 30, 2012 on Disney XD. Plot Tasha's mother comes to visit the house, and Tasha wants to make sure that everything in the house is normal so her mother won't decide to move in with the family. However, in the midst of a sales presentation, one of Davenport's inventions, an exoskeleton, goes crazy. It ends up unleashing destructive power on the household, making Leo's grandmother even more suspicious of the family. Chase and Leo have to work together to stop the exoskeleton from destroying the house. Story The episode starts off with Leo looking at a bunch of Davenport's inventions that he has on display. He accidentally activates an compressed air canister. After asking Davenport if he is having a 'garage sale for geeks', Leo learns from Davenport that he and Chase are preparing for 'The Call'. Chase explains that once a year, he and Davenport present all of Davenport's recent inventions to all the international buyers. Leo says that he wants in on the call, but Chase tries to keep Davenport from letting him join. Leo then tries to convince Davenport that he is great at selling things. While 'modeling' an electron field destabilize, Leo accidentally touches the metal stand with it and is shot backward, hitting the wall. Later that same day, Tasha is talking with her mother on the phone. She reluctantly states "Yes, Mom. You should come visit." The camera zooms out to show Adam using Leo as weights, Davenport experimenting with a new invention, and Chase and Bree playing catch, with Bree using her super speed. Tasha tells her mother not to visit today, she goes on to make up an excuse that Donald is sick. She tells her mother that he just puked in her purse before hanging up. Davenport tells Tasha that her mother will eventually have to visit, and Tasha explains that she doesn't want her mother to visit because if she spots anything weird, she will use it as an excuse to move in. After a few minutes, Tasha's mother arrives and Davenport goes to the lab. After greeting Tasha and Leo, Rose asks who Adam, Bree, and Chase are. Tasha introduces them as the following: Adam- the chef, Bree- personal trainer, and Chase as Leo's man nanny, or "manny". Chase arrives in the lab and presents his script for 'The Call.' Leo rejects his idea and says they should wing it, with Donald agreeing. Chase gets annoyed and he shows this by interrupting Donald and Leo's handshake. He tells Mr. Davenport that they are the dynamic duo, and Leo could easily mess up everything or "He could get electrocuted...again." Davenport says that they could use Leo's help because this year, he is unveiling one of his best inventions. He reveals his newest invention, the exoskeleton, to them 'game-show style'. It is a suit that has the power of ten men and can fit in all sizes. Chase gets upset after Davenport tells Leo that he can demo it instead of Chase. In his mind, Chase formulates a plan for revenge, and after Donald and Leo leave the lab, he tampers with the controls on the exoskeleton. Rose and Tasha finish up with a tour of the house, with Rose complaining about the amount of technology in the house. Rose asks what Adam is going to be preparing, and Tasha covers for him by saying he'll prepare spaghetti. Then, Bree pulls Rose away, suggesting they do some exercises. After doing some stretches to distract Rose from Adam who was using his bionics (super strength and heat vision), Bree asks if Rose wants to learn a move that will strengthen her core while crushing a man's windpipe. Tasha jokes around, saying that Bree got kicked out of book club for that. Instead, Bree teaches Rose how to do a move that she calls 'pick up the hat', however when Rose kicks the air, she nearly falls, causing Bree to use her super speed to help. She quickly covers with a joke. Meanwhile, Chase and Leo are in the midst of 'The Call.' Chase gets annoyed after Leo "steals his thunder." To make the buyers forget about the small argument between the two, Davenport suggests unveiling his exoskeleton. Chase's mood quickly changes as he encourages Leo to demo the exo. However, while the demo is occurring, the exoskeleton goes haywire, smashing Davenport's inventions and cutting the connection with the buyers. After smashing all the inventions, the exoskeleton goes after Davenport. While hiding behind a desk, Chase accidentally reveals that he tampered with the exoskeleton. The exoskeleton reaches them, but just before it destroys Davenport, the battery dies. While fixing the exoskeleton, and lecturing Chase, an annoyed Tasha comes downstairs and tells Leo, Chase and Davenport that they need to come upstairs. After telling Chase he will not be allowed on the next call, Davenport goes upstairs. Leo apologizes saying he was just trying to help, but an angry Chase yells at him saying, "You got the sizzle, you got the steak, you got the whole cow!" He then tromps upstairs with Leo following after. After they both leave the lab, the exoskeleton comes back to life. They arrive upstairs as Adam is finishing up dinner. Donald apologizes to Rose, making excuses, and Leo watches Adam cooking. After a few minutes, they all sit down to dinner, but as Adam is serving, it is shown that he completely messed it up. As Tasha tries to convince her mom that everything is normal, the exoskeleton bursts into the room. After unsuccessfully trying to convince Rose the exoskeleton is a butler, the family is forced to hide as the exoskeleton begins attacking. Donald tries throwing pillows at it and Leo manages to sneak down to the lab and get the electron field destabilize. Instead of doing it himself, he tells Chase he should do it. They both make up and decide to take down the exo together. When they first fail, Rose kicks the exo saying, "No one lays a hand on my grandson!" Chase and Leo try again, this time successfully taking down the exo. Donald then has to explain to Rose that Adam, Bree, and Chase are not the staff, but actually part of the family. Rose is totally okay with this, but suggests she move in. Later that night, the family is sitting, waiting for pizza to arrive. When it finally does arrive, Leo uses the exoskeleton to scare off the pizza guy, getting the family free pizza. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Will Forte as Eddy Guest Cast *Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley Trivia * In this episode, Donald said that Adam, Bree and Chase were his brother's kids. This is foreshadowing Bionic Showdown when they discover Douglas is their real father. *This episode is the debut of Leo's grandmother, Rose. * This episode aired on Disney Channel before Disney XD. *Adam pretends to be a chef, Bree pretends to be Tasha's personal trainer and Chase pretends to be Leo's Manny. (man nanny) *Tasha set the Lab Rats with the wrong jobs to their abilities. Adam is dumb and Tasha puts him as a chef, Chase has no idea how to babysit, and Bree sort of fit for the job. They would have been more productive if Adam was the personal trainer, Bree was the babysitter, and Chase was the chef. *This is the first episode where the Exoskeleton is shown. The Exoskeleton also appeared in Bionic Showdown, marking it's second appearance. *This is the first episode where Leo and Chase had a Cheo moment. * This is also the first episode where Leo and Chase had a conflict with each other. * This is the first episode which is featured only at the Davenport Household and the Lab. Goofs *Chase uses his bionic force field in front of Rose, after Adam was warned not to use bionics while she was there. Despite this, Rose didn't react and seemed to not care. Memorable Quotes Donald: (runs over and takes it from him) Oh, hey! That's part of my 'put that down' collection! Leo: (picks up another invention) Ooh, sweet pen. Donald: That's not a pen. It's a highly pressurized air canister that can inflate a blimp in 8.6 seconds. Leo: This little thing? Impossible. (activates it, releasing high speed winds) Donald: (turns it off) Aaah! Leo: You might wanna put a little warning sign on that! So, what are you having? A garage sale for geeks?}} Chase: Yeah, sorry Leo. There's no more room. I'm already the product specialist, the set designer, chief demonstrator, and insanely happy spokesmodel. (starts smiling and gesturing) Donald: Although, there might be a role for Leo. Leo: (nods) Donald: As long as someone follows him around everywhere he goes with a fire extinguisher.}} Leo: Please. I could sell nunchuks to a nun named Chuck. (walks over) I could sell this thing, without even knowing what it is. Donald: Leo, no. That's an electro-field destabilizer. Whatever you do, don't let it- Leo: (while gesturing, lets the destabilizer touch the metal stand, and it shoots him backwards, causing him to hit the door) Donald: -touch metal. Chase: (chuckling) I have to admit, a small part of me was hoping that would happen. Leo: Well, can a big part of you come over and HELP ME UP!?}} (Camera zooms out to reveal Donald testing a new invention, Adam using Leo as a barbell, and Chase and Bree playing a game of catch) Leo: 467, 468, put some muscle in it, 469... Donald: Sssh. I'm picking up radio through Singapore. making random noises That's gonna be a hit. You mark my words. Tasha: ...but not today!}} Tasha: No, we don't!}} (Doorbell rings) Tasha: It's my mother! Donald: I'll be in the lab. (Runs off) Tasha: Quick, turn invisible! (Adam, Bree, and Chase look at her) Tasha: Oh, come on. You have every other freaky ability.}} Tasha: Mom! You're here. Rose: I would've been here sooner if it hadn't been for your stupid gate. Tasha: Oh, that's just Donald's titanium security fence. Rose: Well, if you ram it with your car hard enough it pops right open.}} Leo: Grandma! You shouldn't have. And when I say you shouldn't have- Tasha: Leo!}} Tasha: And you are still so... my mother.}} Adam: Well, I collect rocks, I lift heavy things, I chase bugs... Tasha: (Cuts Adam off) Adam, is our... chef! Adam: Oh right, chef... You know normally I wear a puffy hat and shout out things in Italian! Bonjour! (Everyone laughs) Tasha: (sarcastically) What a wonderful sense of humor.}} Chase: Aren't you a little young to be a grandma? Rose: Oh, I like him.}} Chase: But guys, I wrote an entire script filled with our spontaneous, yet witty banter! Leo: And we would all love to hear that... sometime.}} Donald: Well, we could use the help. This year I am unveiling my coup d'etat Leo: (covers Chase's ears) With children in the room? Donald: No, I'm talking about a level of technology so amazing that I have to unveil it game show style!}} Leo: Yeah. Like stand and point, Vanna!}} Rose: (gives her a look) Bree: And by creaky, I mean time tested and full of experience!}} Leo: Who needs thunder when you've got lightning? Zap.}} Donald: You're bionic!}} Donald: Well, next time, could you just give him a wedgie like everybody else?!?}} (About to crush Donald when suit turns off and drops him) Donald: (Sigh of relief) I'm still unnecessarily handsome. Leo: I know this isn't exactly what you were going for, Big D, but man, are we gonna sell a ton of these!}} Donald: The exoskeleton went berserk and almost crushed me. Tasha: My mother is upstairs. Donald: Yea, okay. You win.}} Rose: Nice save. Donald: Thank you. I thought so... Donald: Honey, what are Adam and Bree doing? Tasha: You mean our chef and trainer. Donald: That explains what they're doing.}} Leo: 'Til what, you melt the pot?}} Leo: (looks at Adam's food) Yes.}} [The exoskeleton violently smashes through the wall) Donald: Well, that was horrible timing.}} Donald: (gets up) Right, I'll take care of this. (steps toward exoskeleton) (Exoskeleton fires lasers) Davenport: (screams and hides behind the couch again in fear) Rose: (Sarcastically) My hero.}} Donald: Yeah, that's a fascinating story, Rose. Do you mind if we hear about it later?!}} Tasha: It's destroying our house, and you're tossing pillows at it?! Donald: Well, they're called throw pillows!}} Chase: No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just have to get used to the idea of having another brother around. Donald: Guys, I-I'm really enjoying the heartfelt moment, but I'm running out of pillows here!}} Leo: Hey, Chase. Did we have a PLAN B?}} Donald: Rose, there is a completely rational explanation for all of this. You... are delusional. Who wants dessert?}} Donald: That must be the pizza. Leo: I'll get it. (It is shown he is back in the exo suit) Tasha: Leo, what are you doing in that thing? (Leo opens the door, and the pizza guy drops the pizzas and runs off in fright) Leo: Getting free pizza!}} Gallery Transcript Userbox Codename: ExoskeletonVSGrandma Category:Rose Dooley Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Spring Episodes Category:2012 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:April Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Pages with quotes Category:Guest Character Category:Recurring Cast